Change
by miss-bay
Summary: Everybody thought Tina was the one who change Mike, but the truth is he's the one who change her. I don't know how to put it to the summary, so feel free to read...


Heyyy, this is another one of my fanfics. I try to define what a true love means to Mike and Tina. The first chapter is from Tina POV i'll update the second chapter from Mike POV soon. Just some thoughts of mine, I hope you like it. Rants, Review, comments are very much appreciated, feel free to write, I do NOT OWN GLEE,, Thx...^^

* * *

><p>Everybody always think that Tina was the one who change Mike.<p>

Quinn once told Tina that Mike had changed a lot, better than the one she ever met in her freshman year. He's not all that shy and quiet as in his freshman year. He now can dance outside his room freely without being afraid that his dad would scold him. Two or three years ago, Mike would think that he'd better do whatever his father said and avoid to have any argument with him. But now, Mike knows what he wants and able to said it out loud in front of his father. Quinn said, Mike now has a courage to face everything and its all because of Tina.

Matt told Tina over skype that she was the best thing that ever happened in Mike's life after he heard the news that Mike sang in the Sectional. He said that Mike he met in his sophomore year won't be able to belt out a note in front a lot of people and will end up freezing in his spot. But Tina made him face that fear and stood at that stage. Tina's presence, Mike once admitted to Matt, made him face that fear. Matt always said that he's so thankful after he left McKinley, Mike could get hold of her. Otherwise, Mike would be so distress. First, because his best friend left him. Second, because he would spend another year wishing, praying that Tina would open her heart to him. He might end up as in Karofsky case.

Julia, Mike's mom, once really against Tina. She thought Tina could only give a bad influence to her only son. So many dim sum date with her could never change her thoughts. She always commented about her victorian dress outfits, her make up, her everything. Later, Julia admitted that she was kind of jealous that his only son got really drooling over Tina. She said at that time she thought she was loosing his only son, but later she corrected that her son's already grown up. And she glad that Tina was there for him. Made him grown up wisely, Julia was so thankful for that.

Mike Chang, Sr., Mike's dad, never approved Mike's relationship with Tina. Unike his mom, his dad reason was more about his grade and stuff. Yes, he also thought that Tina was a bad influence to Mike and asked Mike to broke up with her more forcefully. But after the sectional, when they had a dinner together, Mike Chang Sr. said that his junior wouldn't make it that far if its not because of her. He admitted that after Mike and Tina became a couple, he found that his son change damatically. That was a good thing, he said.

But for Tina, they all were wrong. They don't know what happened exactly. The fact is that Mike who had changed her dramatically. She won't be able to do all that if there's no Mike. Mike made her believe in her dream and herself.

They don't know how many times Mike had comforted her whenever she felt awful about herself.

They don't know how many times Mike said that she was wonderful, made her feel good about herself.

They don't know how many times Mike reassured her not to change her outfits whenever it came the dim sum date with his mother because he loved Tina just the way she was.

They don't know how many times Mike showed her a love that made her afraid that was too much, that she won't be able to give back that much.

They don't know how many times Mike showed her that it was okay to be loved, to have taking and giving relationship, made her feel wonderful.

They don't know how many times Mike showed her new things, new experience that made her love him more and more.

They don't know how many times Mike had helped her to grown up, find a good things about herself and embrace it.

They don't know how much Mike had changed her, from a former stutterfly that afraid to face the public to a confident woman. From a goth teenager to a beautiful woman. From a girl who change her highlights everyday to a feel-good-about-herself woman. From a girl that hates her brown eyes to a self-respect woman. The list goes on forever.

They don't know how much he changed her, so to give him support to pursue his dream seems nothing, not enough if it's compared to how much he help her to be herself now.

If to change someone to be better is the sign of love, so maybe Mike definitely loves her.

Maybe that's what a true love means. Maybe Mike is the definition of a true love.


End file.
